Red & White Carnations
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: She never expected to get carnations. Especially not from him. JONAS, Macy/surprise Lucas brother. Based on one of the 10 Things I Hate About You episodes, but only slightly. Sorry about the bad summery, it doesn't get much better inside.


**Red & White Carnations**

**A Nick & Macy Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Macy never expected to get flowers, especially not from him.**

"And the last carnation is for Macy Misa," the petite cheerleader said, a look of surprise spreading over her face. She double checked the tag to make sure she had read it right. "Yes, Macy Misa. . . that's what it says."

Macy couldn't help but look surprised herself. She couldn't imagine who would be sending _her_ a carnation. She was invisible to almost everybody in school. She stood up and walked to the front of the room to retrieve her flower. It was a white carnation, so obviously it was from a friend. Not somebody who was interested in her romantically. She waited until she was at her desk again to read the tag.

_To Macy,_

_I am SO glad we're friends!_

_All of my love,_

_Stella_

Macy smiled; glad to have a friend like Stella. Because if it wasn't for her, everybody would know how unpopular she really was.

**.**

During her art class, there were two white carnations for her. One from Kevin, and the other from Joe. There weren't any little messages on their tags; all that was written was who the flowers were for, and who they were from. But it didn't matter to her, she was just happy that people actually cared enough about her to even spend money on carnations and give them to her.

She glanced over in Nick's direction; he had received dozens of carnations, all of them red. He caught her looking at him, smiled, and shrugged at the pile of flowers by his easel. She raised her eyebrows, and then turned back to her painting.

She couldn't help but wonder if Nick might send her a white carnation, and then she berated herself for even caring. Sure, she and Nick were best friends. . . but she didn't need proof of their friendship. She wasn't that needy.

**.**

"Mace!" Nick called after class. "Would you please give me a hand with these things?"

"Sure Nick, be right there," Macy replied, shoving the rest of her art supplies in the storage closet. She came up to him and smiled smugly. "You sure do have a lot of these things. You must be really popular with the ladies."

"Leave me alone," Nick said, smiling good-naturedly.

Macy picked up a carnation and read the tag. "Dear Nick, I think you're hot. . . want to go out some time?" She looked at him. "It's cute. Are you thinking about going out with her?"

"I don't even know who 'Her' is," Nick answered, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Listen Macy, just help me pick them up and throw them away."

"But Nick, all of these girls spent money on these flowers!" Macy faked protest, she didn't care what Nick did with flowers from girls who weren't her.

"Come on, do you think they really care?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Macy answered dryly.

"Fine, I'll keep them. Will you at least help me pick them up?"

Macy shook her head. "I have somewhere to be."

"How do you expect me to carry all of these carnations by myself?"

Macy opened his bag, and threw the flowers in one-by-one. "There. Happy?"

"Very," Nick replied. "Now, we're do you have to be? I'll come with you."

"I'm going to buy some carnations. One for each of your brothers, and another one for Stella."

"Returning the favor?"

"Why not? At least they sent me carnations."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, looking confused.

Macy smiled. "Nothing. Don't worry, I wasn't expecting anybody to send me carnations. And I especially wasn't expecting you to send me any carnations. I know that isn't the way you roll."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick repeated, following her out of the classroom.

Macy just shook her head and laughed at him.

**.**

"How many carnations?" the cheerleader selling them asked Macy.

"Three please," Macy answered. "Could you deliver them tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied pleasantly. "Just fill out the tags, okay?"

Macy filled out the tags quickly, and then handed them back. "Thanks have a good afternoon. Come on Nick."

"Wait a second," Nick said. He turned to the cheerleader. "Could I have a white carnation, please?"

"Of course. When would you like it delivered?"

"Oh, I just want it right now," Nick said. "That is, if you have any extras lying around."

"Lucky for you, we just happen to have one more left," she replied. "Would you like a tag with that?"

Nick glanced over his shoulder at Macy, and nodded. "Sure."

**.**

"Here you go Mace," Nick said, handing her the carnation he had purchased.

"Nick. . . you didn't have to—"

"I wanted to, to show you how glad I am that we're friends."

"Well, thank you." Macy leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Nick blushed. "You're welcome."

**.**

The next day, Macy was sitting in her drama class when the daily delivery of carnations came in. Much to her surprise, there was another carnation for her. And this one was red. There wasn't anything written on the tag, except for her name. She studied the writing on the tag, trying to figure out where she had seen the hand writing before. And then it hit her! She bent down and took out the tag from the carnation Nick had given her the day before. The handwriting was the same.

She didn't understand, everybody knew that red carnations stood for love. . . the only people who got them were couples, or wannabe couples. . . she didn't think about it another second. Her hand shot in the air, and she asked for a hall pass.

**.**

He was sitting in the atrium, strumming his guitar when she found him. She smiled at him as she came up behind him and put the red carnation in his face.

"Explain?"

He whirled around to look at her. "I guess it's kind of quick, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and very unlike you," Macy answered. "So, care to explain?"

"Well, it's obvious. . . isn't it?"

"Do you. . . do you like me, as more than a friend?"

Nick smiled slightly, and then nodded. "Yeah. I do. Is that okay?"

Macy returned his smile, and sat down. "It is. I love you too Nick."

Nick's smile grew wider, and he leaned over to kiss her.

**_The End_**


End file.
